forzafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:McLarenP1 Boy/My Thoughts on the FM7 Car Reveals
If you stumbled across this page for some reason, congratulations: this is my blog post which shows my thoughts on the weekly car reveals for Forza Motorsport 7. Week 1 - Exotics (July 18) This was honestly my most favorite of the car reveal weeks. I exploded in ecstasy and extreme joy when I saw the P1 GTR, Sesto Elemento, Centenario, Spano, and Zonda R in the list. Impressive for a first car reveal week with 167 cars! Some additions to the list that I initially did not spot until further analysis of the list: * 1967 Ferrari #24 Ferrari Spa 330 P4 – The 330 from the previous games but now with a racing number. * 1989 Ferrari F40 Competizione – A revival from the Xbox 360 era. * 2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti – Another revival from the Xbox 360 era. * 2017 Porsche #1 Porsche Team 919 Hybrid – New 919 Hybrid, an updated version of my already top-favorite LMP race car. Week 2 - Vintage (July 25) Good to see classics like the Corvette C1, Alfa P3, and Bel Air return. Volkswagen was also confirmed to return in this week of car reveals, as evidenced by the Volkswagen Karmann Ghia being listed. Week 3 - JDM (August 1) This car reveal brought many people to tears over one thing: Toyota road cars will not appear in the game. Honestly, I actually got a bit happy about this since I cannot get myself to like Toyota anymore due to the excessive amounts of toxic fanboys, especially Supra fanboys. I feel that Toyota's decision to block its road cars from appearing in 2017-released racing games may be a long overdue act of retribution against the fanboys. With that aside, I was happy to see the 2017 NSX and 2016 Civic Type R. Now, one could be wondering: when will the 2017 Civic Type R come to Forza? Week 4 - American (August 8) One thing I noticed with this week and maybe the last week is that none of the cars featured in each list are new to Forza. While I was impressed with the car choices revealed for Week 4, there are some things that immediately caught my eye: * 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 returns and appears in place of its 2015 Z/28 sibling. * 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 returns from FH2. * 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 returns from FM6, but this time, the 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat is gone. * Tesla Model S P90D with Ludicrous Mode is gone. Possibly replaced by the Tesla Model S P100D with Ludicrous Mode? Or licensing issues with Tesla? Week 5 - European (August 15) Week 5 has a theme of European/Australian/Asian cars, and many of my favorite European cars made it to the list. A car that immediately caught my eye was the BMW M5 E60. This is a car that people had been requesting to be added, and I'm glad it's here. I also noticed the BMW M6 Coupe E63 as well. Other cars that I saw included the Mercedes-Benz C32 AMG and Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG. Overall, this week of car reveals looked really good. I predicted a European theme for this, and I was correct. Hopefully, we will get a race car-themed week soon. With 551 cars having been revealed, that means only 149 left to go. 43 more days until I get to play FM7! Week 6 - Forza Edition Cars + VIP List (August 22) I originally predicted race cars, but this week ended up bringing out the Motorsport version of the Horizon Edition Cars: Forza Edition Cars. Come on, I was expecting more. I was honestly not even totally impressed with only 6 Forza Edition cars revealed since there's been a huge lack of new-to-Forza cars. Week 7 - Race Cars (August 29) Some of the old race cars were updated to 2017 models, most notably the Renault R.S.17. But how much longer will the outdated SLS AMG GT3, 458 Italia GTE, Z4 GTE, etc. have to stay before they finally get axed for good and replaced with their updated counterparts (e.g. Mercedes-AMG GT3, 488 GT3/GTE, M6 GTLM, 650S GT3, etc.)? This week of car reveals did bring some disappointment for me. However, I noticed the FLM09 and B09/86, both of which are returning from FM4. Closing Thoughts The only week of car reveals that I was very happy about was the first week. The rest were either somewhat disappointing or made me somewhat happy. I do strongly believe that old cars should be updated to newer models (e.g. 2011 Evora S → 2017 Evora Sport 410, 2010 GranTurismo S → 2014 GranTurismo MC Stradale, etc.). See this page for more information. Category:Blog posts